Los Simpsons
Los Simpsons Es la serie Creada por Matt Groening a la cual esta dedicada esta enciclopedia, WikiSimpsons Historia A finales de 1985 James L. Brooks, productor del programa The Tracey Ullman Show, necesitado de entreactos para el programa, le encargó a Matt Groening que los realizara pues le había gustado su otro trabajo: la tira cómica Life in Hell (La Vida en el Infierno en inglés). Al principio, esos entreactos iban a ser protagonizados por los personajes de Life in Hell, que por entonces ya era popular, pero Groening, temiendo que un posible fracaso de los episodios arrastrara también a la tira cómica, cambió de idea. Los Simpson fueron creados en quince minutos, mientras Groening esperaba a ser recibido por Brooks en su despacho. Como era una especie de programa piloto puso algunos nombres de su familia a sus personajes, el padre y el hijo de Matt se llaman Homer (Homero), su madre se llama Margaret (de cariño, la llamaban Marge) y sus hermanas menores se llaman Lisa y Maggie. Bart, por otro lado, es un anagrama de la palabra "brat" ('travieso', en inglés), además de que Groening insiste en que Bart no es un retrato de sí mismo. Por si fuera poco, muchos de los personajes tales como el Jefe de Policía Górgori (Jefe Clancy Wiggum en inglés) fueron llamados como varias de las calles del vecindario en que creció Matt. El 19 de abril de 1987 en un pequeño corto de dos minutos titulado Good Night Los Simpson hicieron su primera aparición. Se emitieron cuarenta y ocho cortos en el programa hasta que la familia pasó a tener su propia serie, cuyo primer capítulo, Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire, salió al aire el 17 de diciembre de 1989. La cadena Fox tuvo dudas acerca de si la serie sería vista en horario de prime time, algo que no pasaba desde Los Picapiedra, por lo que planeó emitir sólo cuatro episodios en la primera temporada. James L. Brooks convenció a la cadena de que emitieran trece episodios; sin embargo, pronto Los Simpson se convirtieron en un éxito de audiencia. La Familia La familia Simpson es muy disfuncional. Homero olvida con frecuencia aniversarios y cumpleaños y no se comporta como el marido o padre ideal. En una ocasión, por ejemplo, Marge lo echó de la casa por contar secretos íntimos a un grupo de adultos a los que les daba clases sobre cómo mantener un matrimonio estable. También se sintió atraído hacia una empleada de la central nuclear, Margo Zavala (Mindy Simmons para USA) y se emborrachó en una fiesta. Incluso contrató a un detective para que averiguara todo sobre Lisa. Además, muchas veces olvida la mera existencia de su bebé, Maggie, o hasta cómo se escribe su nombre. Por ejemplo, en un capítulo en que Homero no sabe cuántos hijos tiene, Marge dice que tres y Homero responde "Marge, el perro no cuenta como niño... ah, Maggie". En otra ocasión, cuando Marge le dice que tienen tres hijos Homero dice "¡Eso no es cierto!", luego mira detrás de él y, como allí está sentada Maggie, él dice "Ah sí...la bebé...". También contrajeron matrimonio en Las Vegas él y Ned Flanders con dos mujeres que acababan de conocer, hecho que casi separa por completo a Homero de Marge. Igualmente, Marge tampoco es mucho mejor. Por ejemplo, acusó injustamente de adulterio a su esposo cuando éste se convirtió en el representante de una cantante de música country, Lurleen Lumpkin; escribió un libro, "El Corazón Arponeado" que calificaba a su esposo, entre otras cosas, de "borracho, baboso, emocionalmente distante, sexualmente indiferente" y llegó al punto de querer herirlo porque, inconscientemente, lo odiaba. Además, tiene problemas con el juego y la bebida, al igual que su esposo. Tiene terror a los aviones y es, en ocasiones, sobreprotectora con sus hijos. Incluso cuando vendió mucha de la "basura" que tenía Bart en su cuarto, vendió drogas (medicamentos que ni siquiera Bart sabía que estaban en su cuarto), por lo que aunque ganó buen dinero terminó siendo enviada a la cárcel. Lisa es la pacifista de la familia, la voz de la razón que pasa del espectro de la intelectual sofisticada a la activista ecológica, aunque tiene un halo de "snobismo" oculto. Mientras, Bart, es un diablillo que aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para gastarle bromas pesadas a la familia, pero especialmente a Homero. Maggie, el bebé de la familia, es el miembro más ignorado. A pesar de eso, está en el ojo del huracán de todas las aventuras de la familia. Además tiene una gran afición a las armas a pesar de su corta edad. Aunque parezca lo contrario, al final de cada episodio se hace patente el amor que se tienen los miembros de la familia y hay una resolución muy tierna, sobre todo cuando hay problemas maritales. Ese constante final feliz ha sido uno de los aspectos más criticados de la serie, a la que se acusa de llevar a cabo una falsa crítica y perpetuar los roles sociales ya establecidos. Apertura La serie se caracteriza por poseer un sello propio que se muestra en cada capítulo. La presentación de los episodios es fundamentalmente siempre la misma, pero con ligeros cambios. Frases de Bart en la escuela Uno de los elementos que cambian en las presentaciones de los capítulos se produce en la parte en que se muestra la clase de Bart desde el exterior, a través de una ventana. Se puede ver a Bart escribiendo una frase distinta en cada capítulo como castigo en la pizarra. Estas frases humorísticas son, en algún caso, hasta filosóficas. Las frases castigo de Bart aparecieron por primera vez en el segundo episodio, Bart, the genius, y desde entonces han aparecido en casi todos los capítulos. En la película, que se estrenó en julio de 2007, la frase que escribe Bart en el pizarrón es "No descargaré ilegalmente esta película". El Kwik-E-Mart Otra escena transcurre en un supermercado: Marge está pasando la compra por la caja, y el empleado pasa por el láser a Maggie, como si fuese un artículo más. En este momento se ve que su precio es de 847.63 dólares (este precio se corresponde a una estadística aparecida en una revista en la que decía que el gasto medio de manutención en los Estados Unidos de un bebé durante un mes era de 847.63 dólares). Sin embargo, el código que aparece realmente es b4763, aunque en un especial aparece life4u$ (que se podría traducir como vida para no$otro$) y en otro capítulo, el ¡Espectacular episodio número 138!, NRA4EVR, siglas de National Rifle Association for ever, que significaría "Asociación Nacional del Rifle para siempre", pero que en la versión en español se tradujo como "Denos el poder". (Este Articulo esta en construccion,porfavor aporta :D)